the hype of type
by jfiggaz
Summary: The missing bits of "I kissed a Girl". Although Rizzles is my favorite gay/straight couple, I hate the idiotic tension in this episode so I wrote myself some relief. Enjoy! One shot maybe
1. Chapter 1

A/N:** I watched **_**S1E6 I Kissed A Girl**_** last night and couldn't help but think. Who falls asleep next to someone in their bed but then asks when they wake up is "What are you doing here?" Makes no sense. I feel that we missed a conversation, a joke, something because Jane's response was idiotic. Here is my take on what was said. Still working on **_**will you? **_**Oh yeah other people own the characters, not me. I am not a litigious writer.**

"_What are you doing," Jane asked as she shuffles her pillows to a comfortable spot._

"_Meditating, it's too stressful to argue with you," Maura sighed closing her eyes._

"_Well, just think. Because of you this time I can be on a date with a killer," Jane grinned._

_Maura eyes shot open and scowled, Jane still smiling sarcastically chanted "Yayyyyyy"_

Head to pillow, the brash detective and the meticulous ME were out like a light. The Gaynor-Randle case had been an exercise in futility and progress rested on the undercover sting tomorrow. Jane was blissfully in slumber, after all when she slept next to Maura it was a guaranteed nightmare free night. In fact they were both in the middle of their second R.E.M. cycle, when Jane's phone screeched. In a sleepy haze, Jane reached for the cacophonic mobile device.

"Rizzoli," she yawned.

"Jane, I'm so glad you picked up. I know it's late but I had to do this before I lost my nerve," Grant slurred.

"Joey," she whispered. She glanced at the sleeping, M.E, smiled and quietly slid out bed, into her kitchen. "Jesus, Joey it's midnight, what was so important that you had to interrupt my few hours of sleep"

"I love you, Jane and I'm not taking no for an answer. I was a coward on the stoop but I've had a lot of time to think in Washington. I know you have some sort of feelings for me because your mother wouldn't have set us up on that disaster of a dinner. Ok long distance is not your thing but I'm a liaison. I'll be back and forth between here and Boston," Grant blurted.

"I don't know what to say," Jane breathed.

"Say yes," he smiled.

"Joey, you're drunk call me tomorrow. I need some time to think," she quivered.

"What the hell! I gotta stop answering my phone in the middle of the night, unless it's Maura's or Frost's ringtone," Jane grimaced She grabbed a beer, then plopped on the couch for a few minutes of mindless television before she attempted to return to sleep. She settled on an episode of _Cupcake Wars_. "Eww, who would eat a vegan cupcake? How do you make a cupcake without dairy anyway," Jane laughed to herself. She sucked the last drop of beer out the longneck and made her way back to bed. She tried to slip in unnoticed but as soon as she settled herself.

"Um, you're back," Maura yawned "You never told me that Grant has the privilege of calling you in the middle of the night. I thought you ended it on the stoop."

"He doesn't and what was there to end on the stoop. We had one bad dinner, one decent kiss," Jane replied.

"Oh then he wanted your opinion on a case or Hoyt's back," Maura questioned?

"No, nothing like that. He just confessed his undying love for me," Jane laughed.

"Ok, Jane you don't have to be facetious. If it's a classified case you don't have to tell me," Maura scoffed, then readjusted her position on the bed.

"I'm not. Is it so hard to believe that I'm actually someone type? That someone could want my uptight, clothes and shoes to bed, bossy ass," Jane chuckled.

"You're serious," Maura perked.

"As a heart attack. I told him to call me back tomorrow. Although it was a drunken admission."

"Well alcohol is a depressant, it lowers inhibitions and cognitive thought. What he said was probably true. So what are going to say to your long distance boyfriend," Maura teased.

"He's not my boyfriend," Jane grinned "Seriously, Maura I'm really not your type? I know I'm not symphonies, caviar, and chardonnay but don't I have any redeeming qualities?"

"First I'm appalled that you would equate the foundation of my love and affection with wealth. I thought I was "slumming it" anyway. Secondly no, you're not my type but I never said I wouldn't date you. We practically spend all of our time together now, dating wouldn't be that far of a stretch," Maura said matter of factly.

"Thank-you that's all I wanted you to say," Jane smiled "Although you're not my type because you don't have front row seats to the Celtics, you constantly spew facts like Google, and you are bossy. I would date you."

"You know you only call me bossy because you're whipped? So why don't we date," Maura asked flatly.

Jane jerked up comically and stared at the M.E. Even in the dark Maura felt the warmth of the detective's warm chocolate eyes but she was glad the unlit room hid her devilish grin.

"Whipped? Aww Maura don't make me give you my bullshit spill. I'm afraid you'd worry about me, when I'm out being reckless in the streets. I work long hours. I wear my shoes and clothes to bed and I'm such a guy," Jane laughed. "My parents and Frankie already think we're together. I mean that's why my mother insisted on coming to support us in the marathon next week."

"Really? So why not, since your parents are apparently ok?"

"Because we're shitty at relationships. Your longest relationship was with an eventual murderer and I have a tendency not to stick around longer than a season. It's not that I haven't thought about more but I mean not based on our track record. I'm not willing to bet the best friendship I've ever had. I can't imagine life without you, I don't want us to be bitter because we decided to fuck."

"Language Jane must you be so blunt. I thought we would make love not fuck. You're right we shouldn't but I want to, even though it is completely illogical," Maura smiled.

"Yeah, well get in line and call me tomorrow," Jane smiled. "I may have a better offer, after my multitude of dates."

"Add crude to the list of why you're not my type," Maura smirked.

_Jo Friday was better than any alarm clock. She barked incessantly at seven-thirty every morning as she anticipated breakfast._

"_It's just me, Jo," Maura said reaching out her hand to calm the dog_

"_Maura, What are you doing here," Jane joked as she blocked the sun out of her eyes._

"_I guess, I fell asleep meditating," Maura stated._

The long day was over, Frost had packed the equipment and was waiting for the odd pair in the surveillance van . Jane and Maura were just finishing boxing the evidence bags and thanking the club owner for all her cooperation.

"Shots," the club owner asked as she retrieved three shot glasses from the cabinet.

"Shots," Jane shrugged as she removed her jacket and handed it to Maura. "Put it on, please."

"So possessive," Maura smirked but complied.

"So how long have you guys been dating," the club owner asked?

"Well that depends on what you call dating," Jane replied.

"We're not dating," Maura interjected.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed when Jane saw you in that corset, she looked mortified. Her first reaction was to take off her jacket. Not to mention she stared you down the entire night."

"I was trying to be chivalrous," Jane smiled.

"You two are so ambiguous," the club owner laughed "Well I think you guys would make a cute couple. I mean you both are so attractive." "Thank-you," Maura grinned.

"Hey, no ideas," Jane winked as she lifted the evidence box.

The ride to Jane's apartment was short and uneventful, Maura sat in the front seat with Frost while Jane rode in the back. Tipsy but confident Jane smirked "Maura you comin up?" "I have to get up early to process all of those glasses," Maura replied coolly. Deflated, Jane muttered "Whatever" and hopped out of the van. Frost was eager to pull off when he saw that Jane made it into her building but Maura stopped him.

"Wait, Barry," she cooed.

"Hey Dr. Isles I'm trying to get home. My girl is home from grad school for fall break so I'm trying to make good use of these next few days. Did I mention she goes to school in New Orleans?"

"Yea New Orleans, Frost," Maura said preoccupied "Ok I'm getting out now."

"Women" Frost shook his head "Can you and Jane just get it over with."

"What do we need to get over," Maura questioned as she cocked her head to one side.

"Look Dr. Isles I'm only going to say this once in confidence because if Jane heard me she would try to beat my ass. What I'm about to go home and do with my girl, you need to run up stairs and do to yours."

"Whatever," Maura chuckled as she playfully hit Frost in the arm and they both laughed hysterically.

Maura used her key to get into the foyer of the building, then decided to retrieve her cell phone. She pressed Jane's preset and started to pace around the small space. She inhaled deeply as the phone rang, Jane took so long to answer she thought it was going into voicemail until she heard.

"Rizzoli," Jane chimed.

"Am I the last in line to call or are one of the suspects from tonight on the list," Maura smirked.

"Fortunately for you Dr. Isles, I was too distracted by this blond waitress in a polka dot corset. We had eye contact as soon as I walked into the joint. She was so flirty; I was trying to have a conversation with my first date and she put her boobs centimeters away from my face. I couldn't help but gawk for an uncomfortable amount of time; so I don't think I will be getting a call back from Miranda or Mary Ann. There were a couple of other blonds but there wasn't the same connection as with this waitress. Unfortunately, the bartender told me she's in a relationship with this crazy, possessive, jealous Italian cop. I still left a card because you never know. So officially you are my last call, Maura," Jane smiled.

By the time the detective finished her monologue, Maura had sauntered up the steps through the front door. Maura bit her lip when she found the Jane lying on the couch in a tight black t-shirt and boxers cheesin on the phone. Although she pressed for Jane to wear other colors, it always sent butterflies to see her in all black.

"Who are you talking, too," Maura asked?

"Oh some chick from work. She's always so fucking long winded," Jane whispered putting her hand over the receiver. "Hey Maur, Imma have to call you back. You won't believe this but the waitress is at my place now."

Maura slipped out of her heels, then straddled the relaxed detective on the couch. She kissed the olive tone skin on Jane's neck as she slid her hand under tight black tee. Jane released a deep moan, then lifted up Maura's skirt feeling the garter that connected those sexy fishnet stockings. Jane wanted to explore beneath the silk panties her finger brushed against but Maura grabbed her hands and pinned them on behind her.

"Not yet," Maura moaned. "We are not fucking, Rizzoli." She took a sip of Jane's beer and raised her eyebrows.

"Oooo Imma tell, you just said a bad word," Jane teased. "Ok, we're not having sex tonight. I'm ok with that but eventually you're going to have to get off me or you're going to end up getting me off." Jane winked. "I know I mocked you when I said "I can't wait to see what you're going to wear" but you didn't have to punish me."

"Punish you," Maura quizzed?

"Yeah, I mean last night we expressed feelings for each other, you know I'm attracted to you. When I first saw you at the club, umm Maura is sooo sexy but that changed quickly when I realized we weren't in my bedroom. Instead we were in a lesbian bar with Frost and Korsak and it made me a little protective or possessive. I mean you know I'm stubborn and I don't like to share. You made work painful today, having to watch all those women undress you with their eyes, I couldn't concentrate."

"You were concentrating with Claire," Maura laughed.

"See was captivating in a creepy, scary kind of way. She was beautiful, you know my type," Jane joked.

"Speaking of your type, how was the conversation with Grant?"

"Short. I told him I appreciated and respected his feeling but I'm involved with someone else."

"Involved?"

"Well we aren't exactly in a relationship, remember" Jane slipped her hands back under the refuge of Maura's miniskirt, she slowly tugged at Maura's underwear.

"Stop Jane," Maura sung.

"Awww, painful this entire night has been painful. You're such a cock tease or a cunt tease," Jane whined.

"It took me a very longtime to accept my feelings for you. I'm sorry but it's all or nothing. "

"What if we fuck this up royally?"

"I don't like what if's or assumptions. So are you going to spend the rest of your life alone? Who is better equipped than me to deal with your mean, surly, angry, sweet, endearing., rash, brash oxymoron personality?,"

"No one but you" Jane smiled. "If we do this we're going to do this right. We're not U-Haulin, I mean you already kind of live here, you have a key, a drawer, half my wardrobe space. I want things to be different so I'm serious about respecting your desire to wait. I can keep my hands of you for a few weeks."

"How many," Maura sighed. She then leaned in and placed her soft lips on Jane's. They kissed long, passionately while Maura released her hands on Jane's frame.

"Painful," Jane said as she shook her head "A month."

"Your birthday's next month," Maura smiled.

"Well I guess I'll be cheap date," Jane smiled.

**Intended to be a one shot but I'm open to suggestions. Would you like to see Jane and Maura during a month of no sex. Think it might be funny. Let me know. As always REVIEWS ARE LOVE.**


	2. Chapter 2 Rules

**AN: THANX for all the wonderful responses. I hope you like the next chapter. This was sooo much fun writing. Please review if you dig it. Peace and Love jfiggaz.**

Frost and Rizzoli sighed with relief as they walked to their squad car from the bar, Merch. Finally, the Gaynor-Randle case was solved and both detectives were high on the sense of accomplishment.

"This is as adventurous as I get," Frost chuckled as he shook his head, "So I'm guessing Maura didn't seal the deal the other night."

"Frost," Jane exclaimed her olive tone immediately flushed beet red.

"Hey I'm just putting it out in the open because you've been unbelievably cranky over the last few days. We're partners, it's ok. And Jane you weren't exactly hiding it well. I did take you and Maura home after the club and I know a "fuck me" face, when I see one. "Maura, you comin up," He teased. "C'mon Jane it was two o'clock in the morning, which is the height of booty call hours. I don't blame you, Dr. Isles was in true form that night."

"Hey, watch your mouth Frost," Jane spat.

"Alright, Rizzoli I'm sorry I gave you more credit than you deserve. I mean if my girl was rocking what Dr. Isles had on at Merch giving me those bedroom eyes. Ooo and I know she did it just to tease me because I was an asshole. "I can't wait to see what your going to wear."" Frost laughed "I'm sorry I would to make her cum until neighbors knew my name."

"Well one day, I guess. We are trying an abstinence thing for a little awhile, until we actually figure things out," Jane sighed.

"Dr. Isles suggestion," Frost shrugged?

"No mine," Jane laughed. "Ever since I've said that we take our time, Maura has lost her mind. Yesterday when I went down to the morgue, she drops a file on the floor. I bend to pick up and while I'm bent over she uncrosses her legs in her chair and opens them wide. She has on these," Jane exhaled "What the hell was I thinking, a month. Maura is going to drive me insane." "Awww, it going to be a long month for all of us. Rizzoli try to keep the angst at home. I can just imagine what your attitude is going to be, after those cold showers stop working," Frost smirked.

"Shut up, Frost. Do you mind taking our suspects to booking. I'm suppose to meet Maura to go running," Jane asked.

"Oh yeah you guys are running in the marathon next week. Of course, partner. I'll handle it," Frost grinned.

"And thanks for the convo Barry. I mean this shit has been bothering all week. I can't talk to Maura about it, never Frankie and Korsak is out the question."

"No problem, Jane. See you at the Robber," Frost smirked, "Oh and remember Rizzoli two can play that game."

Jane pulled into Maura's driveway with determination, after all she was fighter and prepared for this all out war. She grabbed her gym bag, chanted "Two can play this game" and sauntered to Maura's door. She rung the doorbell instead of using her key just in case Maura had some sort of trap.

"Jane," Maura chimed. "Why didn't you use your key?"

"The key is only for emergencies and I didn't want to intrude," Jane lied.

"Yeah, right," Maura smirked. "I see you have your stuff, you can go change in the guest in room. First, this zipper is sticking on my dress and I need your help to get out of it."

Before Jane reached to unzip the garment down and retreat to the sanctity of the guest room, Maura jetted. The ME sultrily walked down the hallway to her bedroom, with each step she swayed her hips in a black pair of silk Alexander MqQueen's. Jane closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, then tried to picture the most un-sexy thing on earth. She chose Korsak in a pink thong and entered the bedroom with a smile of relief.

"Pink thong," Jane whispered to herself.

"Pink thong," Maura quizzed.

"Nothing," Jane muttered "Where's the zipper?"

Jane pulled the zipper slow and made sure that her finger ran down the exposed part of Maura's skin. Maura removed the dress which revealed her black lacy bra and thong. Jane swallowed hard, then grabbed Maura with one arm pulling her close to her lanky frame. She used her height to advantage, breathed heavy and slowly down Maura neck while she traced down Maura's abdomen to her navel. Next she began to kiss the ME's neck as she unhooked her bra which released a pair of milky, perky breast. With her free hand Jane's retrieved Maura's sport bra off the bed, then ordered "Lift up your arms." as she slipped the white garment over. The ME complied because she felt she still had control, "What are you doing, Jane" she exhaled.

"Helping with the zipper," Jane whispered. Before Maura placed her running shirt over her torso, Jane kissed softly down her spine, the demure ME shivered and gasped. Jane now on her knees slipped her hands beneath the thin straps of the thong, then dragged her fingers across Maura's pelvis. The detective kissed the small of her back while she ripped off the flimsy underwear. "Step into these," Jane commanded in her roughest, raspiest, sexiest voice. The detective gulped hard as Maura took her time stepping into her running shorts. Jane gently drew the garment up the ME's toned legs but before she stopped at her waist, she brushed her fingers against Maura's sweet spot.

Jane rubbed the clear liquid between her index finger and thumb, licked them both, then deadpanned "Let me go get dressed" The detective sprinted to the guest bedroom and locked the door.

Maura's fair skin was flushed red and hot, she breathed heavy still lost in the sensation of Jane. Eventually she caught her breath and sat on the bed. It took her awhile to divert energy to put on her socks and shoes. When she arrived in the living room, Jane was talking to Bass drinking Gatorade.

"You ready," Jane shrugged.

"Of course," Maura smiled "Let's finish these ten miles quickly, don't forget we are meeting Frost and Korsak for drinks to celebrate."

"Will make it a quickie," Jane laughed as she put on her running watch.

Although, adrenaline flowed violently through their veins after their run. The couple decided to call a temporary truce and shower and change, at their respective homes, before they headed to the Dirty Robber. Jane arrived first and secured a booth in the crowded bar covered with cops and other law officials. The Celtics game was about to start in a few minutes. Frost and Korsak stumbled in next laughing.

"Jane," Korsak shouted when he spotted her.

"Where's Maura," Frost grinned.

"On her way," Jane grimaced.

"What's going on you and Doc fighting or something," Korsak asked.

"No," Frost and Jane said in unison.

They'd ordered a round a beers for themselves and a glass of the special cab Murray kept for Maura. Frost was in the middle of telling the story; how Mel Gaynor- Randle tried to choke the club owner in booking, when Maura arrived. The ME was wearing a tight Pierce jersey, it hugged her curves like the handling on a BMW. Maura jeans were so tight they appeared painted on and she had on a pair of Celtic green Converse. Her hair was swept back in a ponytail except a few strands to frame her face. Also she wore these brilliant emerald studs, which brought out the gold flecks in her hazel eyes.

"Dr Isles, you missed the tip off," Korsak cheesed.

"Yeah, nice kicks," Frost choked.

"You look loving and supportive of the Celtics," Jane grimaced.

"Well you know I'm the biggest fan of "The Truth"," Maura smiled. The ME slid her hands beneath the detective green tear away warm ups and rested her hand on Jane's inner thigh. Jane's complexion immediately became stop sign red.

"Pierce is in true form, tonight. Already ten points and ten rebounds, in the first quarter," Frost laughed.

"Did you know Paul Pierce received his nickname from O'Neal. He said in an interview that "Paul Pierce is the expletive truth," Maura said flatly as she slipped her hand under Jane's boxers and ran her fingers on the bare skin just above her kat.

"Drinks," Jane violently coughed "Tequila shots, bourbon, uhhh more beer. Let me go get us a fresh one."

"Why, the waitress will come back around. I mean Janie the bar is packed," Korask winced.

"Um, I, my trick knee is bothering me from um our run earlier. I just need to stretch it," Jane lied as she practically pushed Maura out the booth and hopped out.

"What's wrong with Jane," Korsak quizzed?

"I think she's a little tired from the ten miles today. I mean you know how cranky she can be," Maura smiled. "Or she may be frustrated."

"Why, we just closed a case," Korask said confused.

"Not that type of frustrated, Korsak," Frost coughed. "Just watch the game old man."

Jane returned with the drinks, she placed the libations on the table, and motioned for Frost to switch seats. After she was safely seated next to Korsak, the group grabbed their shots off the tray.

"To a job, well done," Frost toasted.

"Thanks for the beer and the shots, Janie. What's going with you tonight? I mean the Celtics are raping the Knicks we caught two killers, and Maura and Frost said you weren't fighting. What are you frustrated about?," Korsak said. The moment the old detective realized what he said, he smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, Jane you do seem a little frustrated lately," Maura quizzed?

"Let's say I'm low on immunoglobulin A," Jane grimaced.

"What the hell is that," Korask questioned?

"It's an antibody that is main component in your immune system. Some research has found that sex releases immunoglobulin A," Maura stated.

"I guess you won't be getting that at Whole Foods," Frost laughed.

"You know guys, I'm a little tired from the run and um knees a little tender. I'm going to ice down my knee and finish watching the second half on my couch," Jane said.

"Do you want me to look at your knee, Jane, if it's bothering you that much," Maura grinned.

"Would you, I hate to take you from the bar especially since you're dressed so festively," Jane replied.

"Goodnight guys, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to go and take care of Jane," Maura stated.

"Yeah, um Jane good luck with your knee," Frost smirked

Maura always parked in Jane's spot at the detective's apartment, at Jane's insistence. The brunette was thankful for her chivalry as she gave herself a pep talk on the two block walk from where parked and her apartment. "Pink thongs, dead cats, and sewer rats," Jane muttered to herself as she sauntered up her stoop. When she entered her apartment, Maura had peeled off her jeans for Jane's Celtic pajama pants. The ME was yelling at the television about a foul.

"Maura, we need rules," Jane scoffed "We can't spend the next twenty-nine days like this."

"You started with that frat boy display at my house," Maura chided.

"No you started in the lab, opening your legs in my favorite dress on you," Jane smirked.

"I don't even know what you're referring to, so you want me to wear scrubs to work everyday," Maura asked.

"Yes, no I'm just saying keep the teasing to a minimum," Jane winced.

"So what are your rules Rizzoli?" Maura quizzed. She retrieved a pen and a pad out of her Birkin bag.

"No sleepovers. I mean we can stay over but I'll sleep on the couch. And no sexual innuendos in front of Frost and Korsak. Also start wearing grandma panties cause that's like a chastity belt," Jane stated.

"Ok, no inappropriate touching. In fact no touching because you are the most touch feely person I know. No holding hands, no rubbing my back, no hugs, NOTHING. Also no black t-shirts and boxers. And no long gazes."

"No touching? What are you talking about no long gazes," Jane spat.

"You have a tendency to stare at me for extended of periods of time with bedroom eyes. And yes Jane please keep your hands to yourself."

"Ok, the rules are stupid. Let's scrap all the rules," Jane stated.

"So you can't keep you hands off of me? I thought we were suppose to be building our relationship. We're acting like a bunch of teenagers in heat. We are professional, respectable, grown women; I think we can exhibit control."

"You're right, it's just that couples usually use this time to learn about each other. What don't you know about me and what don't I know about you?"

"A lot we are both complex human beings. Alright we'll spend the twenty-nine day sharing things that we don't know about each other."

"Fair enough."

Jane collapsed on the couch, wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and kissed her neck. Maura leaned back and pecked Jane's chin. The detective turned the ME around, then pecked her lips which cause the blond to straddle the brunette. Sitting on top Maura leaned down for a breathtaking, dancing tongue, hard kiss. The couple stayed that way for a quarter.

"We need rules," Maura gasped.


	3. Chapter 3 Rizzoli Style

**AN: No infringement. This chapter is a little more romance than humor only a couple of chapters left until that B-Day celebration. Hope you dig it. Love and Peace. Oh and I survive off reviews so don't be stingy.**

Maura and Jane spent the next few days running, working, and concocting a laundry list rules. They covered when touching was appropriate, apparel, the distance between them when they spoke, how much alcohol they were allowed to consume, the content of their conversations, and of course "sleepover" etiquette. Tonight the couple laid in bed as the stared at the ceiling with a body pillow the size of Shaq wedged in between them.

"Do you know what tomorrow is," Jane asked?

"April 9, day twenty-five," Maura sighed.

"No," Jane shook her head "I mean yes but tomorrow is Friday. This pillow is fucking retarded Maura, I'm throwing it on the floor. Come here." Jane drew the petite woman into her lanky arms, inhaled her scent, and kissed her neck.

"Jane," Maura chimed "I can think of fifteen infractions you're committing, right now."

"I don't give a shit. We don't talk anymore except about work, running, or not having sex. There has always been sexual tension between us but it never has handicapped our relationship. I feel like we've been married for forty years and just are going through the motions. I mean who's idea was the gigantic pillow?"

"Yours," Maura shrugged "So are we getting rid of the rules, again? Please Jane consider your language"

"I've been waiting a really longtime for this, us too. I'm your girlfriend, not a friend with extremely limited benefits. I should be able to touch you in everyway except the one. So I've decided for these twenty-five days we're going to do some ole style courting. Like I was saying earlier, tomorrow is Friday; we're going to be a normal couple and go on a date. Lately we've been so consumed with parameters that it seems we're afraid to be alone. So no Robber with the guys, no murders, no Rizzoli family game night and gnocchi, just you and me. Oh and this courting is going down Rizzoli style."

"Last time you said "Rizzoli Style" you managed to spray fish juice over a Fendi dress," Maura chuckled.

"C'mon Maur, I'm serious," Jane laughed. "A date, I'm going to pick you up at seven."

Jane awoke the intoxicating aroma of bacon and coffee. Confused she reached to the right side of her bed to find an empty cold spot. The detective wiped the sleep out of her eyes, brushed her teeth, and sauntered to her kitchen. Jane found Maura shuffling around pans like a greasy, diner cook the sight put a permanent kool-aid smile on her face.

"Morning baby cakes," Jane laughed

"I know we're revising the rules but "no pet names" is not up for negotiations," Maura smirked. "Coffee"

"Yea, so why are cooking breakfast. The only breakfast you make is brunch and that's when a professor or your parents or my parents come to visit. Which has to account for maybe six days out of the year."

"I've made you breakfast, Jane," Maura smiled

"Wheat grass and flax seed power shakes are not breakfast, it's edible greenery. I can't believe you're making real bacon from a real pig. I'm at a lost for words," Jane chuckled.

"Although, I'm not sure what Rizzoli style courting could be, I thought a lot about what you said last night. I wanted to participate in this experiment, so I decided to make a proper breakfast for my big strong "guy"," Maura replied making air quotes. "Don't get use to the bacon this is totally a blue moon thing."

"Well, since we're flashing back to the fifties, were is my paper and morning kiss, darlin," Jane teased.

Maura plated the sizzling food from the pan, then planted the wettest sloppiest kiss on the detective's lips.

"Umm, that was tasty. I guess I have no need for a shower," Jane smirked.

"Eat, Jane," Maura commanded

"I thought me being the guy was cliché, Dr. Isles. Plus I could never see you as a Betty Crocker, Martha Stewart homemaker," Jane said "I mean you're not June Cleaver, you're more like Claire Huxtable minus the five kids and the Jello man."

"Would you like to have five kids and be my Jello guy," Maura teased?

"Have you been talking to my mother?"

"No," Maura laughed. "I've always wondered about the guy comment because the question I asked was "what kind of women would we date if we dated women"? Then you blurt "well I would be the guy." You never did answer my question seriously, Rizzoli."

"Yep, these eggs are amazing. Did you put bell peppers and onions in them, my grandmother use to do that?"

"Stop evading the question."

"My type is someone who is smart, kind, respects my work and family, I trust them enough to be vulnerable but they reinforce my strength. Also someone who doesn't take my shit. Supportive but not submissive. I mean you are my type blondie," Jane replied "I misheard your question for some reason I thought you asked what type of women would we be if we dated women. Not to mention your response to my response didn't make sense. You thought I would be the guy because I'm bossy. Look at me."

"You're gorgeous. Studies have shown that gender roles are fluid in some tribes in Africa, women provide and men take care of the children. Also there are many cultures where they equally take care of the household. So just because you're outward appearance is tomboyish doesn't mean that you would wear the "pants" in the relationship."

"Oh I know you do. I'm completely whipped."

"Not true, I think we compromise equally. I drink beer, hangout at places like the Dirty Robber, I'm more social, and I play softball."

"You attempt to play softball. I'm running 26 miles, because of you. I practice yoga and I have a dog, because of you. Not to mention I went on one of the worst dates and gained a stalker, because of you."

They looked at each other and laughed uncontrollably, so hard that Jane began to choke on her orange juice.

The day crept sluggishly but by five Jane found herself in Diesel. She purchased a black leather motorcycle jacket with a candy apple red stripe down the sleeve, new jeans, and a pair of red boots to match with a silver spiked heel. Next the detective stopped by Tiffany's and purchased a silver locket which the couple's initials were engraved The detective headed home for a quick stop by a wine shop for a couple bottles of Maura's favorite merlot.

6:59 Jane's heels clicked toward Dr. Isles' front door, she'd slicked back her brown curls into a bun and nervously ran her hand over the damp locks. Maura answered the door in black silk chiffon dress with silver sequin design embroidered down the front and a pair of jeweled sling backs.

"There's no runway tonight Maur," Jane smiled as she went in for a quick kiss.

"Am I over dressed? All the information I was given to get ready was no Dirty Robber and Rizzoli style," Maura replied reaching for a harder kiss.

"Ready to roll baby doll," Jane teased.

Maura leaned into the detective, grabbed her belt loops, then breathed in her ear, "I like the James Dean motif, so sexy, it makes me cry a little that this day twenty-five. Although, Jane if you call me anything than Dr., Maura, or Isles; you thought I punished you, before well you haven't seen anything yet."

"Kay, Maura. Stop playing like that, you broke like fifty-six rules with that little episode."

"Where are we going," Maura asked?

"The classic, dinner and a movie but Rizzoli style. Relax Maura let me handle this," Jane said.

A twenty minute drive from Maura's Brookline home to Harvard Square and Jane was opening the door to Cambridge, 1. The restaurant was an upscale take on a pizza joint and a Harvard favorite. The couple grabbed seats at the bar.

"Pizza? Suddenly I feel like I'm on a my first date in the tenth grade with Jeremy Polk," Maura stated.

"And you wondered why I asked "why are you slumming?" Jane chuckled "We're just ordering drinks and appetizers. I would give anything to see sixteen year old, Maura Isles on a date. You probably scared the shit out the guy with your facts about the origin of Pizza."

"Shut up you know it originated in China and not in Italy unlike most people believe."

"Nope, I definitely didn't know that. Well in fifteen minutes we're going to the Brattle Theatre to see Pedro Almovadar's _All about my Mother. The Brattle Theatre is one of the oldest movie houses in the country and one of the first to show foreign film. Also during the mid-fifties when movie house were closing across the country the Brattle started the tradition of showing Humphrey Bogart films during Harvard's exam time. This tradition help save the theatre and is still honored today." Jane said. "I can do it too Maura just relax."_

"_Why do you keep telling me to relax," Maura asked finishing the last of her cab._

"_Because you're fidgeting and that means you anxious. It's just me, we've been out hundreds of times," Jane smiled._

"_But this is our first date," Maura sighed._

" _No it's not we've been dating since last spring, when you roped me into this marathon. Taste of the Nation Boston was our first date. We spent that whole day together feeding each other and walking arm in arm. I never told you this but do you remember the gay couple that we met at one of the booths?"_

"_Eric and Stephen?"_

"_Yes, while I was in line for wine. He told me that you and I made a beautiful couple and that you were super hot."_

"_Really, what did you say?" _

"_Nothing, I just thanked him and paid for the wine."_

"_Stephen was the tall one and he said the same thing to me. That we made a beautiful couple, that I was really hot, and that the sexy butch must have her work cut out for her."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I couldn't gage your reaction, I thought you would be emotionally unstable and erratic. Then that would force us to have a conversation that I wasn't ready to have. I'm asking you the same question?"_

"_I don't know because it was true. I'd just figured we'd eventually be together."_

"_You can't be serious. You were so apprehensive, "I don't want to mess this up""_

"_I was scared, everything is great in theory. I was thinking what if this wasn't the relationship in my head. Sometimes you put situations on a pedestal; they fail to live up to expectation and everyone's disappointed. You are so apart of me now, if you left there would be an empty space."_

_Maura brushed a stray hair that wiggled out of place from Jane's hair, "What changed?"_

"_I don't know. I was just watching you with that hideous cocktail dress, babbling about Musee d 'Orsay and Euler's number. I had this feeling that I could do this forever."_

"_Argue?"_

"_No we don't argue; we just go back and forth. Yes I love that about us. I also love your unique brand of helping and your Google awkwardness. I just didn't see a point in waiting another year because we know all to well that tomorrow is not promised. Alright, enough with after school special. We're going to miss our movie."_

"_We are both uncomfortable with emotions but I needed to hear it."_

_The couple exited the theatre into the brisk night into the warmth of Jane's sedan. Maura's eyes were still red as she sobbed during most of the film. Jane held her during the entire picture, so close that the detective's shirt was damp._

"_You ok, Maura. I have one more surprise but we can go home if you like," Jane winced._

"_No it's just that movie always makes me think about my mother and why she chose to abandon me?"_

"_I don't know why Maur. And I know sometimes it seems unfair especially since your adoptive mother wasn't warm and fuzzy. I can say this just like baby who's mother died in movie had a loving surrogate mother, you do too. My mother loves you so much. You're the daughter she always wishes she had. God knows you make gnocchi better than me," Jane said._

_Maura cracked a smile, Jane walked to the passenger side of the car and enveloped her arms around the fragile ME. They remained in that embrace, until Jane's phone rang disturbing the tender moment._

"_Hey Sean, I know I'm late, something came up," Jane uttered, she covered her hand with the receiver "You want to finish the date or go home."_

"_I don't want to ruin your plans, Jane, let's go," Maura whispered._

"_Yea I'll be there in ten," Jane smiled._

_Jane sped through the streets of Cambridge to the Science Museum in Boston which she parked in the employee parking lot. Jane made a phone call, the side door opened and a man in a lab coat appeared._

"_Janie," the round pale redheaded man exclaimed "Give me a hug it's been eight years."_

"_Hey Sean, this is my girlfriend Dr. Maura Isles. I appreciate everything you've done. Still the same way?"_

"_Yep."_

_The pair arrived the Gilliand observatory where there was a small table set up. Silver trays of food and two lit candles rested upon a white table cloth; the room was dimly lit except for the warm glow of the candle light. Jane pulled out Maura's chair, seated herself, and retrieved the wine from her messenger bag._

"_What is all of this Jane?" Maura smiled._

"_Dinner, the museum has dinner catered by Wolfgang Puck now. We promised to share things that we didn't know about each other. I spent four summers working for the Museum of Science and I was an avid star gazer as a teenager. If I wasn't a cop, I always thought I'd work for NASA.,"_

"_So why didn't you become a astronomer?"_

"_You know my personality, I'm a fast pace, adrenaline junkie. Although sometimes I miss the quiet. Sean and I would stay with Dr. Foster who ran the observatory and just get lost in the heavens. How's your food, I ordered you the salmon. I know how much you like blackend salmon," Jane whispered._

"_Is that Eric Satie's Gymnopedie's playing in the background? This food is good Jane, this experience is amazing._

"_Wait till we look through the scopes," Jane grinned "Maura you never said what type of woman was your type? You just explained why I wasn't."_

"_Someone who is compassionate, sincere, intelligent, a badass. Most of all someone who get's me. Someone who let's me rant about random facts, remembers who is my favorite director, and my favorite French composer. A person who invites me into their life wholly and who I understand although they're not a dead body. Jane you are not my type, you're the proverbial one."_

_Maura grasped Jane's hand and slowly rubbed her thumb over her scar. They sat in comfortable silence, no more noise than forks clicking and Satie's soft piano in the background. When their stomachs were satisfied, Sean returned and fired up the telescope. Maura was too engrossed in the rings of Saturn to notice Jane slip away. The ME looked up when she felt cold metal draping around her neck._

"_A locket Jane," Maura smiled._

"_I told you we were going old school," Jane laughed. "Take it off and look at the picture."_

_Maura opened the ran her finger across the J&M engraved on the outside, then unclasped the lock. There was picture of Jane with her arms wrapped around Maura and the detetive's head resting on the ME shoulder._

"_I don't remember taking a picture like this but Frankie had it," Jane explained._

"_I remember it was Frankie's graduation from the Academy two years ago. I didn't want to take a picture but you mother insisted. I was trying to walk away but you grabbed me by my waist pulled me close. Frankie yelled "cheese" snapped the picture and that was that. I've never saw the photo."_

"_Neither have I until recently. It looks like we were together then. Remind me to thank my brother tomorrow." _


	4. Chapter 4 Shaq Up

**AN: Once again thank you for reviews. I would love more. If you have not seen the all the rest of the episodes. THERE ARE SPOILERS. So stop being lazy and watch them at . Peace and Love.**

The marathon had been a greater test of wills than the constant of foot to pavement. The couple arrived at Maura's house exhausted in their sweat stained PUKE running suits. After retrieving a beer from the fridge, Jane laid in the middle of Maura's living room, on the hardwood floor. She was too afraid that she would soil the doctor's expensive décor. Maura disappeared as soon as they walked through the door but Jane was too tired to search for her. The detective rested in the limbo between sleeping and waking world, until she felt a nudge by Bass.

"Hey buddy, want to hold my beer," Jane smiled, "No well just walk around because I can't move. You've known Maura longer than me, I understand this is your territory but you don't know what I've been through. Two homicides because we're so lucky to find the first vic. I had to solve the case, duty calls right? Although the marathon was suppose to apart of the campaign of "things we do not related to or in a crime scene." I wish you could have been there because Maura was pissed and sarcastic. You heard me right, turtle."

The tortoise nudged Jane again but she continued, "I have to admit, her attitude was fucking sexy. I love her because she's sweet, politically correct most of the time. Of course I'm excluding her brutal honesty, she can be a little harsh even thought she doesn't mean too. Probably said some insane shit to you too. Once I didn't want to date this male nurse and she said "If you let him see all sides of you, he'll stop calling."" The detective shook her head.

Bass nudged the detective harder but she kept speaking " Have you ever seen her mad, the gold flecks in her hazel eyes light up. Her jaw quivers a little and her tone is impolitely demanding. I mean it's a fucking aphrodisiac."

"Language," Maura interrupted

"How long have you been there," Jane asked as she lifted her body and craned her neck to find the source of the voice. Maura stood in front of her in a warm, pristine white robe but Jane collapsed back to the floor.

"I walked in on "sweet, politically correct"," Maura laughed "Get up, or you'll be sore and useless."

"I'm ok with that, we took tomorrow off. So who cares I spend all of Tuesday talking to turtle, sipping a flat, warm beer," Jane smirked as she rubbed her hand over Bass' hard shell.

"Bass is a tortoise. I have the whole day planned for us tomorrow, so you can't be stiff."

"First of all, Bass knows that's his nickname; secondly haven't you tortured me enough, Dr. Isles?"

"Please, Jane" Maura whined "I don't want to sleep alone or on the floor."

"Nope not working, that's the kryptonite whine. It's like the "whipped" bat signal but I'm too tired to respond. You have officially drained me of any energy to comply. Go pour yourself a glass of wine, come lay down with me."

"Jane," Maura sung. "Look at me do you really want this on the floor." Jane craned her neck again; the ME opened her robe which exposed her soft, supple alabaster, skin. Jane traced her eyes over Maura breast stood attention along with nipples as hard as granite. The detective began to salivate as her eyes washed over the ME's flat stomach to the blonde landing strip groomed over her soft spot.

"Day twenty-two, Maura. You just broke the entire code of conduct," Jane deadpanned as she jolted from the floor to her feet. "But if you insist for me to leave my comfortable spot on the floor, I guess I can. I just want this to go on my compromise record."

Maura lead her girlfriend to her bathroom which was covered in candles, the water in her sunken tub was covered in rose petals, and Otis Redding played from her speakers. The doctor peeled the spandex running gear from the detectives olive skin, disrobed, and entered the warm water. Jane followed suit and slid behind Maura.

"Otis Redding," Jane shrugged as she wrapped her arms around the blond.

"One thing you don't know about me is that I'm huge fan of soul music. It started when I was nine and I saw _Pretty in Pink. I use to be the biggest fan of all the brat pack movies as a child. My little dirty secret of course; there was really nothing academic or exceptionally cinematic about the films. My au pair took me to see them and something struck a chord when Duckie mimed "Try a Little Tenderness." I've been hooked ever since."_

"_I remember that movie my dad took me and Tommy. I also remember that scene because my dad began to sing along loudly as tears ran down his face. It was the only time I've ever seen my father cry. Later he told me that when he was a kid that was his brother Tomas favorite song. They would dance around the house to it when their parents were at Mass just like Duckie."_

"_Is your brother Tommy named after your uncle?"_

"_Yea, Tomas was killed by the Winter Hill Gang the year Tommy was born. My dad never got over his death, it was truly solved because the offenders were never prosecuted. It was one of the reasons I became a homicide detective, instead of joining vice. I never want a vic's family to go through like Pop."_

"_You're a phenomenal detective, Jane. Although, I was genuinely upset about working in the field today. No self respecting coroner would do an autopsy with a box cutter, wearing a warm up jacket for scrubs. There was something so erotic and sensual about when you told the Director to "man up". It makes me wet to see my big tough "guy" hand men their testicles. Although the response is primeval women always want the strongest, fastest, smartest mate to ensure their protection and their off springs survival."_

"_Way to suck the eroticism out of that one," Jane teased._

"_Why, because we biologically can't produce kids together? I mean there are a ton of options," Maura stated "We could…"_

"_Whoa, Maura this is the second time you've brought this conversation up. Seriously, you want to have children?"_

"_One day, I would like a family. I love watching you and your brother interact, it so cute and heartwarming. I want Sunday dinners, Sox nights, and the connectedness you have with a close knit family._

_I've always had money and material possessions but I crave the things you can't buy. Don't worry Jane I know how you feel about reproducing, it was just a thought."_

"_I'm a homicide detective there is no guarantee when I leave in the morning that instead of coming home, I end up on your slab. We tried to run a marathon and still ended up with dead bodies. What about our careers? Who would stay home?"_

"_Are you considering this or are you giving me reasons why we shouldn't have children?"_

"_I don't know. I mean I could see a little blond, hazel eyed, princess that my parents spoil rotten. Although I can't imagine how work would factor into this. I still have nightmares about if I didn't come down to the morgue before Det. Leahy tried to shoot you. We can't do that to a kid."_

"_Like I said Jane it's just a thought," Maura smiled._

"_I know but what I'm saying there is a lot to consider, when the time comes."_

"_When the time comes?"_

"_Yea, Dr. Isles don't push issue now. I don't know if you're aware but I caught a rapist and a killer in the span of a couple hours, then ran twenty-six miles."_

"_Marriage?"_

"_Whenever you decide to propose, baby cakes," Jane coughed as Maura elbowed her in the ribs._

"_I'm being sincere, Jane," Maura winced._

"_I'm being serious, we can't shack up and have bastard children. We aren't candidates for Jerry Springer. When you're ready, I'm ready. It was very hard to buy that locket instead of a ring. I figured it would have been a little to much for a first date."_

"_I want a small wedding, maybe at my parents house in Nantucket."_

"_So are you asking?"_

"_No, not yet at least. Maybe we should share the same residence, we practically live together now."_

"_U-Haul I knew it was coming," Jane chuckled "I don't want to move in here, I wouldn't dare ask you to move into my one bedroom. We have to find a place that reflects us."_

"_Rizzoli we are actually planning our future."_

"_I know," Jane smiled._

_Maura jolted from her sleep from a piercing screech "Shit," followed by the bombastic sound of clanking pans. She snatched her robe from her reading chair, threw it on, and shuffled into the kitchen. She found Jane beating down a flame with a dish towel, cursing profusely. Before, she could retrieve the fire extinguisher Jane had controlled the situation._

"_Sorry, to wake you Maur. Is not as bad as it looks, I mean nothing is singed. The fire alarm didn't even go off. Oh and surprise," Jane grinned._

"_Really because I thought you trying to set my house on fire," Maura exclaimed._

"_Relax, sit, down. Imma pour you a cup of joe and some grapefruit juice. I know it was a rough start but let's enjoy breakfast."_

"_Ok," Maura winced "Why are you making breakfast anyway? Your idea of breakfast is a fast food drive- thru or a donut shop."_

"_I thought lesbians always returned the favor," Jane joked "No I was a little harsh on you yesterday and I wanted to apologize."_

"_Um, thank you. What did you make? Peanut butter and fluff sandwiches don't cause kitchen fires, so I suppose that's not an option."_

"_Funny. You finally got the hang of sarcasm. Strawberry crepes, Florentine omelets, and mimosas. Only posh thing I know how to make. Before Tommy's first DUI charge, he was a sous chef for a big restaurant in Back Bay this was one of their signature dishes. He made me learn," Jane shrugged._

"_Sounds good. I can't believe it's ten, what time did you wake up?"_

"_Only an hour ago, my mother kept calling. I didn't hear the vibration until the seventh call. I thought someone had died with that many consecutive calls. I should of known better."_

"_Why did your mother call?"_

"_To talk about you, us. Pretty much everything we spoke about in the tub last night. So what did you plan for today?"_

"_The only event I'm relinquishing is that we are starting the day off with massages and pedicures._

"_Aww Maura I don't want to go anywhere. I want to veg out, be lazy, talk to the turtle, break all the rules," Jane whined._

"_We're not going anywhere, yet. The masseuse and manicurist are coming to us," Maura stated._

"_I forgot I was dating the slumdog millionaire," Jane chuckled._

"_Jane were you serious about moving in together or we're you speaking from a deluded state of exhaustion?"_

"_We should set a budget for a house or a condo at 800,000. I already pay two grand a month for rent and amenity fees, so why not put that towards a mortgage which we equally share. I'm not big on location, or rooms, but I would like a deck or a balcony big enough for friends and a grill. If we start a family, it probably be a good idea to have a yard. Maur listen to me I'm not looking at a hundred houses you pick five you like. I'll look at them, we'll talk about it then put in an offer."_

"_Moving is a very stressful thing I just want to be sure; we're not moving too fast."_

"_Are you having doubts Dr. Isles?"_

"_No, I meant what I said about you being the one. Nonetheless, this is a big change. I don't want you to feel that you were provoked or "whipped" into making this decision. Also, you have the tendency to push people away, when things become intense."_

"_Maura how many nights have we spent at each other's places over the last six months?" "At least a hundred," Maura replied._

"_Look you've already invaded my space. Most of my clothes hang on a rack because you've taken over my wardrobe. Occasionally I trip over a box of Manolo's, Kenneth Cole, or Ferragamo shoes when one of the fifty boxes slips out of place from beneath my bed. What is the point of having two places? Frankly, I'm tired of driving, from one place to the other or waking up early to pick up one another's car. Life convinced me not necessarily you."_

"_Jane," Maura sighed._

"_No relax, Maur," Jane interrupted. " Don't rattle off every statistic that would support a pro or con in this situation. Sometimes you have to believe your gut. Call the reddish-brown stain, blood. I've never treated anyone the way I treat you. Dr. Isles you challenge me, constantly amaze me and I'm happy being whipped. Although if this ever leaves the kitchen, I'mma deny it. I have a rep and all."_

_Maura cracked a smile as she played with the warm egg concoction on her plate. Jane stopped eating, and embraced the petite woman burying her head in the doctor's neck. "Like I said Maur the ball's in your court if you want too we can; if you want to wait we'll take sometime."_

"_Go take a shower, the masseuse and the manicurist will be here in an hour," Maura commanded._

_Jane's wore a bigger a grin than a child Christmas morning, after all Maura's final surprise took the cake. Front row seats to the Celtic's vs. Heat game, with Maura, Pop, and the boys. The event also melted some of the tension between the young detective and ME but Maura's indecision still racked Jane's mind. At half time, Jane offered to refresh everyone's beer and snacks but recruited Frost to help her out._

"_Barry," Jane sighed "Maura asked me to move in with her."_

"_Man you girls don't waste anytime," He shrugged. "That's great, what is the problem?"_

"_I don't know. She was all like "let's move in last night but this morning it was like she had cold feet. I think she finally realized she was in love Jane Rizzoli. She won't talk about it either we spent the entire day pretending."_

"_The doc is probably scared, I mean it's a big step. Moving has been known to have the same the stress as grieving. What I don't get about you two is why you all have the worst communication skills? You're best friends but ever since you've acknowledge that you're in a relationship with each other you've lost sight of reality. Everyone knows Jane and Maura are like peanut butter and jelly, mac and cheese, ice cream and cake, Bert and Ernie just an eternally classic combination."_

"_When did you get so wise on relationships, Frost?"_

"_I have three older sisters, I've seen more Waiting to Exhale drama than any young boy should ever have to endure. Just talk to her Rizzoli."_

"_I explained that it just made since we move because her shit is all over my place and I hate driving back and forth between two places. I told her I was happy being whipped."_

"_Damn Rizzoli you sure do know how to woo a lady," Frost shrugged "Yea baby we should move in cause we practically live together because your shit is everywhere and my skinny ass is too lazy to drive back and forth. Not because I love and want to build a life with you but mainly out convenience. Oh and I love being whipped. Everything you ask me to do I never want to do but you got that controlling hold on me. You must have driven the ladies wild, before Maura." Frost teased. "It's no wonder why you still haven't gotten the draws"_

" _Fuck you, Barry" Jane laughed. "Maura's is my first and only lady; I hope my last relationship. Wow I guess I really did sound that unromantic. What am I suppose to say now," Jane asked._

"_I don't know. Google some shit," Frost laughed._


	5. Chapter 5 Google Away

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile for me to update. Life is always hectic in the fall. Hope you like as I draw this story to a close. Reviews are love. Thank you to all that have reviewed this story thus far.**

_What the fuck?_ The phrase circled around Rizzoli's mind like a record on heavy rotation. After all, she dedicated the car ride home and half of SportCenter on searching "shit". The detective took a shower in the guest bathroom, as she memorized lesbian cohabitation statistics in the US. She dressed in a black t-shirt and boxers before she settled in Maura's sheets, prepared for the fight.

Instead of a throwdown, the ME was trying to seduce her. Maura exited her bathroom wearing a tight black and red Sox tank top. The shirt was so restrictive her smooth, milky breast overflowed the neckline. The boy shorts she was dressed in hugged her curvaceous ass perfectly; although, the skin where ass meets thigh was exposed. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and the silver locket was propped up between those milky mounds of glory. Whatever opening or rebuttal Jane prepared evaporated like a puddle in the summer sun.

"What happened to your gold silk pajamas," Jane stuttered?

"What happened to your deteriorated Boston PD t-shirt and your worn Sponge Bob pajama pants," Maura asked coolly?

"They're dirty, your maid Ana didn't wash them," Jane smiled.

"Liar," Maura smirked as she straddled the olive tone detective.

"So are we going to talk about earlier," Jane shrugged as wiggled her fingers beneath the tight underwear.

"What is there to talk about Jane? You're whipped, right? I make all our decisions. There is really nothing to discuss; I just let you know when, what, and where," Maura smiled.

Jane sat up, buried her head between the large mounds of supple flesh and began to kiss them lightly, "So what do you want me to do now, Dr Isles," Jane whispered. A moan escaped from the doctor's lips.

"I want you to listen," Maura cooed.

"Listen," Jane coughed. She pushed the doctor off of her, sprung up, and sat in the Maura's chaise lounge. "Ok talk," Jane huffed.

"No I want to talk to you either on top of me or beneath me," Maura whined.

"Not going to happen, Maur. Day 17," she deadpanned.

"I thought you were whipped," Maura chided.

"You've made your point, Dr. Isles," Jane grimaced but "Most cohabitating couples after two years either marry or break up."

"What?," Maura said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Although, same sex couples have a better emotional advantage when married; they have a lower probability of getting married. Even within the states and district that allow same-sex marriage, it's still a slim chance," Jane continued as she walked back to the bed.

"Are you going to site any sources, Professor," Maura laughed straddling the brash detective again.

"University of Washington and California both did studies on the subject. Cohabitations on the other hand usually have adverse effects on a relationship oppose to marriage."

"If your are asking then I'm telling you it's yes," Maura smiled.

"I'm asking," Jane smiled

"We've only been dating a couple of weeks," Maura questioned?

"We've been dating a year….," Jane shrugged "And a couple of weeks. We didn't just meet yesterday, it feels like we've been friends forever."

"Before all of this census ranting, I wanted to say that I was acting a little childish earlier. I shouldn't expect you to read my mind. Although, it's hard sometimes because you know me so well. It makes me insecure, when you preface everything we do, with being "whipped". We have a partnership which we both compromise. I admit you may compromise a little more."

"Maur, I don't say it to make you feel guilty. It's a joke, a bad joke but a joke nonetheless. Everything I've ever done has been because I love you," Jane smiled.

Maura leaned over for a soft but sensual kiss. Her supple lips consumed with detectives as their warm tongues rhythmically moved in and out of their mouths. Jane returned her slender fingers inside the tight boy shorts as Maura lined kisses down her olive tone neck. The detective moaned from the sensation but silenced herself as she flipped the ME on her back. Jane gripped the flimsy red tank and ripped in half. Before she should engulf one of those perky pink areolas in her mouth, her phone rang.

"Frankie's ringtone," Jane huffed "Let it ring". She began to trail kisses down Maura's bare chest when the phone rang again.

"Frost's ringtone," Maura whined "We may have a dead body, Jane"

"Yea, me from a heart attack if we don't finish what we've started," Jane grimaced. She continued on her path down to the ME navel inhaling the deep scent of ME's perfume. Then Frankie's ringtone rang on Maura's phone.

"Frankie's calling on my line, Jane. It may be important," Maura whimpered not really wanting the Italian detective to use her mouth to talk.

"Franco, what the fuck," Jane steamed.

"Wait you're not Maura, I must have misdialed," Franco slurred "I'm sorry sir but how do you know my name?"

"It's Jane douche bag. What, I was in the middle of something," Jane grimaced.

"Jaaaaannnnnnneeee," Frankie belted "You gotta pick up me and Frosty B from Warren Towers."

"Call a cab, Franco," Jane yelled.

"Nooooooo you gotta come get us. A cab would take forever and you're only like fifteen minutes away. Don't make me tell mom that you left me and Frosty B out in the cold because you were having sex."

"You fucking bastard," Jane mumbled "Fine I'm on my way."

"Jane, where are you going? My panties are soaked and your just going to leave me," Maura whined.

"Hey it's day 17 anyway," Jane smiled "Have you seen my keys and do you want to ride shotgun?" "Your keys are in the bowl in the foyer. No I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to finish what you've started alone," Maura smirked.

"Cold," Jane grinned as she pulled a pair sweats out the drawer. "Have you seen my favorite Sox hoodie?"

"Yea, I think Ana folded it and mistakenly put it in my sweater drawers," Maura said as she pulled over her head her long silk pajama top.

"Would you grab it for me, Maur while I look for my keys. Please," Jane whimpered.

"Those big brown puppy dog eyes are so far from cute right now," Maura stated.

Maura met Jane at the front door holding her folded sweatshirt on her palms. "Thank, baby cakes,"Jane kissed the scooted back far enough to miss a shot to the ribs. When she put on the worn hoodie, a blue-teal Tiffany's box fell out of the pocket. "See you later, Maur," Jane shouted as she ran out the door. Maura only recognizing the thud searched for what Jane dropped afraid that Bass my try to eat it. Her heart stopped when she saw the small ring box. The ME opened it and gasped at the diamond solitaire in the original Tiffany's setting.

"Freshman dorms," Jane screamed as her partner and her brother entered the squad car.

"Hey Janie," Frankie laughed "Thank you so much for picking us up. Sorry I had to threaten you with Ma."

"Whatever, Frankie. So who were the girls I had to pry you from with sirens and lights," Jane scoffed?

"Don't forget the bull horn," Frankie chuckled

"Yes that was uncool Rizzoli. I mean worst than your mom picking you up from a high school dance. Frankie and I were saying a proper goodbye to the lovely Sophomore's who made our night. We didn't need our Mom yelling over bull horn "Get your asses in this car boys and ladies you should be ashamed," Frost smiled

"Yeah, you sound like Ma," Frankie grinned.

"Sick, the last thing I want is a picture of you guys running a train or whatever with two teenagers," Jane grimaced.

"They were twenty, we checked ID's," Frankie smiled while he smelled his fingers.

"Yea twenty," Frost consigned.

"What happened to your girlfriend Frost?" Jane quizzed

"Dumped me. So I'm single, yes I'm single I aint trippin on nuttin, I'm sippin on sumthin and my homeboy Franco got a bad bitch for me," Frost sang while he gyrated in the back seat.

"Where am I dropping off tweedle dum and tweedle dee?"

"Frost's house, I don't want to wake up mom and dad," Frankie said.

When Jane returned to Maura's house, she found the ME packing her suitcase. She watched her as she carefully laid every garment in the small, sturdy black bag.

"I thought you said yes," Jane smiled "Your leaving me already."

"I have Pittsburg this week. Remember I'm running clinicals at Carnegie-Melon the rest of the week through Friday. Then I have Vidocq meeting and conference Friday in Philly. I'll be back Monday morning, Jane," Maura replied.

"I know baby cakes," Jane grinned "I was making a funny. You've explained the trip a million times. You've left feeding instructions for me and kids, Bass and Jo. You've stocked my fridge and my cabinets with at least three hundred dollars worth of Whole Foods junk. You even got my prescription of Ambien filled. Not mentioned you had all my suits cleaned, wash damn near everything I owned. Baby I think you can leave me for a week."

"Five days," Maura corrected. "Last year, when I left for this trip your place was covered in beer bottles and pizza boxes. Not to mention a passed out Frankie and Frost, the couch smelled like a gym for weeks. What did you guys do; play basketball and just settle your sweaty bodies on the furniture for hours. Not to mention you didn't sleep well. So I wore a couple of your t-shirts, so my scent can help you sleep."

"And you have the audacity to say we've been only dating a couple of weeks. No we've only been married a couple of weeks. The suspense is killing me do you like the ring," Jane questioned.

"It's absolutely perfect, Jane," Maura held up her well manicured hand "And if it wasn't Day 17, I would show you over and over how perfect it really is. Unfortunately, I'm tired and I have a 7am flight. We better get some sleep." Maura zipped her luggage, then planted a long, hard breath taking kiss on the Amazon's lips.


	6. Chapter 6 I'm Back

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter has spoilers for I'm Your Boogie Man. I've written in some logical bits for this story. This is one of my least favorite episodes because I hate Agent Dean. He's so vanilla and run of the mill. I wonder how anyone could like him. Not to mention who takes someone on a date, right after they're almost are killed. SMH. Whatever. Please enjoy and review.**

Dr. Maura Isles was terrified for the first time in her life. She sat curled on Jane's couch splitting glances between the Stern case file and the glock that rested on Jane's end table. The first thing that greeted her upon her return to Boston was a message of a dead body in the Commons. Although, the first ominous sign of the day was the dark rings around her fiancée's eyes. "Nightmares," she quietly sighed. Maura had tried everything to prevent them while she was away but to no avail. Nonetheless it made her smile to see how Jane piled the pillows on her side of the bed with one of the pheromone stained t-shirts draped over. Now those nightmares were slowly manifesting themselves into reality.

Jane counted the fading illumine plastic stars on her ceiling as she laid in bed. "Shit," she mumbled "I should have become that astronomer." Sleep seemed like a cruel joke. How could she sleep? She was anxious, terrified, mortified, frighten, scared shitless…the list trailed. The nightmares weren't so bad once she woke up smelled the Maura scent infused t-shirt. It allowed her to knock down at least four hours to function. "Fuck Hoyt, the flare, this life. I should have killed him," Jane seethed, the words skating between her teeth.

Maura rubbed her temples, then threw the case file on the coffee table. She accidentally nicked her cheek with engagement ring; Maura completely forgot she was wearing it. So much of she and Jane's relationship was on public display; they decided to keep their engagement a secret, for awhile. Maura was able to wear the two karat masterpiece all week in Pennsylvania which created a faint tan line. She hated the tan line, the fact she couldn't wear her ring but more so it signified how hopeless and helpless the situation had become. The knock at the door startled both women from their thoughts.

"Maura," Frost exhaled, his furrowed brow slowly relaxed. "I brought Chinese. I figured you two hadn't eaten."

"Thanks, Frosty B," Maura smiled, her first smile since this morning.

"I see Jane told you about after the game," Frost bashed. "Wasn't my most brilliant moment. I heard Jane and Frankie both change my ringtone to Lil Wayne's "Single."

"Well you were yelled in my ear that night," Jane chided in her most irritated raspy voice. It startled Frost and Maura who didn't hear her walk into the living room. "Don't think Chinese food and you standing vigil again counts for last week."

"I don't," Frost shrugged.

"Jane," Maura cooed "Please try to lay down again."

"I can't turn my brain off, it's in overdrive," Jane sighed "Plus you wouldn't deny me General Tso's chicken with my vitamin deficiencies and all."

"Eat, then you're taking an Ambien," Maura smirked as she shook the unopened prescription bottle.

"Whipped," Frost comically sneezed.

"What did you say, Frosty B," Jane questioned?

"Nothing I sneezed," Frost grinned "You were suppose to say bless you."

"Shut it Frost," Jane smiled.

"All jokes aside. I'm really happy, you two finally figured it out. I told Jane once that you are the classic combination like mac and cheese, peanut butter and jelly, Ernie and Bert. You have my word that I'm going to make sure that fucking sick bastard doesn't fuck up the classic combo."

"Thanks," Jane smirked

"Language," Maura laughed. "But thank you Frosty B"

After the trio inhaled the containers, along with a couple of episodes of "World's Dumbest….", Maura convinced Jane to go to bed. Maura hung up her dress, in the nearly empty wardrobe; perturbed that all of her work attire at Jane's was in the cleaners. The ME slipped into one of Jane's oversized Boston PD softball jerseys and slid into bed. Jane simply threw her slacks on the floor and hopped in, then wrapped her arms around the petite ME.

"It will be over soon, Maura," Jane said as she attempted to be consoling.

"Ok," Maura shrugged as she pulled Jane's arms closer.

Jane inhaled Maura's passion fruit scented hair, "This is better than any pill," she whispered.

Tears began to slowly stream down Maura's pale cheeks. Fortunately Jane's eyelids had grown heavy, soon followed by muted snores, before the detective could continue the conversation. The ME grabbed a pair of yoga pants from the drawer and returned to stand watch with Frost in the living room.

Maura had never been the jealous type which is why she didn't hesitate to call Agent Dean, when Hoyt resurfaced. She thought "Who could be threaten by Dean, the man is as dry as Melba toast." as she shooed her confused fiancée to coffee. What she wasn't quite prepared for was meeting the man who was making her life a living hell. "Hoyt," she privately scoffed. She wished she could tell him about how many nights she was awaken by screaming, when Jane had night terrors. Maura wished she could convey her fear of leaving Jane alone because she resorts to binge drinking when she can't sleep. Lastly how he has usurped the happiness of their engagement replacing it with fear and uncertainty. She wanted to slap the bastard if she could but what difference would any of this make, to a sociopath.

Something snapped, when the guards brought Hoyt into the interrogation room. Until Jane, Maura spent most of her life void of emotion and those old familiar feelings shielded her for this game. It's what caused her to appear unchanged when Hoyt said he was going to kill Jane. Also unmoved when Hoyt unexpectedly shouted at her but still the bastard won. Although, her face didn't transcribe it, Hoyt's statement "Because you're just like me", struck a internal chord.

"You're nothing like him," Jane reiterated while brushing her teeth. For the first time this week it felt like the madness was subsiding. Although two patrol cars were parked out front along and Frost was on the couch the evening had some remnants of normalcy.

"I know," Maura smiled. "This entire situation has everyone disillusioned but I really appreciate your comments today."

"Maur, I love you. You are hands down the most amazing, passionate, goofy, anti-social, google brained person I know. I want to spend my life whatever's left of my life with you," Jane smiled

"Don't joke like that. "Whatever's left of my life" sounds so ominous," Maura chided.

"Sorry baby cakes," Jane replied.

"Jane," Maura whined "Why do you insist on calling me that horrendous pet name"

"Cause it irritates you," Jane deadpanned.

"Wow, that isn't childish," Maura smirked.

"C'mon Maur, you do things to purposely annoy me too," Jane smiled.

"No, I don't," Maura said sheepishly

"Yea right. One word clothes," Jane chided as she raised her brows "How many times have you laid out my clothes like a pre-schooler, before we go somewhere."

"A few times," Maura hyperventilated "Ok many but you always dress a cut above a hobo," Maura shrugged.

"Hobo? nice," Jane smiled as she laid on Maura's lap. The ME stroked Jane's long brunette locks, then kissed the detective's forehead. "Maura this will be over soon and we can get back to our lives. Try not to worry."

"Jane, why did you asked me to marry you?"

"I love you. You're my best friend and life would suck without you," Jane stated.

"Let me rephrase. One of your brush off statements is that you wouldn't want anyone to worry about you, while you're doing your job. Why me?"

"I should have killed Hoyt when I had the chance," Jane sighed. "I suppose I'm selfish for dragging you along with me in this situation. Maura believe me, I'm completely wracked with guilt and I'm sorry."

"I love you, I wasn't looking for an apology. I just wanted to know what made me worthy of worrying?"

"I can't survive this life of dead bodies, sociopaths, flying bullets, and voodoo priest without you. Yes, you understand my life and my work but it's more. Maura you've created this bubble, a haven, a world where I feel safe. That's why I was on your front steps the last time Hoyt returned. When I'm with you and we are out, even if it is Saks; I forget that a college student turned tricks to pay for tuition. It doesn't bother me that a stepmother selfishly killed her teenage stepson, so she could have her own children. For a few moments out of the day my biggest worry is if I bought the right Cabernet. I love how you've white picket fenced this difficult life. Selfish, I know."

"Jane," Maura whispered.

"Wait, I'm not finished. I never expected to be with someone long term. Life is hard enough than to make more complicated by spending it with someone in law enforcement. I wanted to be a cop since I was a kid nothing persuaded me to change. I had come to terms with being alone but you changed that. Disproved my theory that there is someone for everyone. Although I feel selfish, I mainly feel blessed."

"You shouldn't feel selfish Jane because you've done the same exact thing for me," Maura smiled as Jane wiped the warm tears that flowed down her cheeks. Jane sat up and captured her lover's lips with her rise. She tugged on Maura's bottom lip with her teeth as the ME lifted her t-shirt over her head. Jane shivered at the touch of ME's soft hand tracing down her bare back. The detective jerked back when she felt Maura's hands cupped one breast and played with the other's nipple.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Jane panted "You got to stop."

"Why, I think serial killer trumps the ten days we have left," Maura whined.

"Yea, I agree but our first time is not going to be with two patrolmen leering at my window and Frost on the couch."

"Right," Maura surmised as she cocked her head to one side.

Finally the battle was over, although the war was far from victory. This one ended nasty, with a dead girl on the detective's bedroom floor and her little brother as the trigger man. "Jesus, I can't wait till Maura finds us a new place," she thought as Agent Dean opened the car door for her. Gabriel had chosen an Italian restaurant a few blocks from Jane's apartment while CSI finished the crime scene. Frankie went home to pack a bag as the Rizzoli siblings planned to bunker down with Dr. Isles tonight.

"Can we not talk about Hoyt, anymore," Agent Dean winced, deflated that had been the sole topic of conversation.

Jane immediately was overcome by a Catholic grade of guilt; she couldn't hurt Agent Dean's feelings. If this was two years earlier Gabriel would have been the prototype and she probably wouldn't be spewing bullshit out of her ass right now. She wondered if he actually bought her whole "worrying" bit, "not ready for a guy like you." The entire scene reminded her when she went to prom with Todd Cantone. He was a decent guy and totally head over heels for her but there was no fire. Jane wouldn't run 26 miles or talk to a turtle for Gabriel. "Shit, he kissed me. One for the team," Jane thought. "He did pay for dinner" she mumbled as she grabbed him for the same decent kiss she gave Grant.

Jane finished the bottle of merlot before Frankie arrived at the restaurant.

"CSI is out of your apartment. Ma and Maura are over there cleaning up," Frankie smiled.

"Frankie are you ok," Jane exhaled "I know Emily Stern was your first kill. I'm so sorry you got pulled into this Franco."

"Jane do you know what we need? Grappa! Text Maura to slip away and meet her us at her house. Hey call Frost and Korsak too. I don't want to think about it and we all need a break," Frankie sighed.

"Alright," Jane smiled.

Within a hour, Maura, Jane and the boys sat outside on Maura's deck. The mood was somber but serene, the group was thankful from the change of pace from the Robber. They discussed the case which was customary leaving some of their anger, frustration, and hurt on the table along with empty bottles and shot glasses. After, Korsak and Frost caught a cab home and Frankie settled in the guest room. Maura and Jane prepared for bed.

"How was dinner with Dean," Maura asked?

"He kissed me," Jane shrugged.

"Did you kiss him back," Maura winced.

"Yes but in that Todd Cantone kind of way," Jane replied.

"Who is Todd Cantone? And why does he have a style of kissing," Maura smirked?

"Todd Cantone was my prom date. The ugly picture is still on my parents' mantle," Jane chuckled. "He really liked me, the first boy to ever show any interest in me. I remember thinking this was it; the nice neighborhood boy my mother had wished for me but there was no thrill. Dean had that same gutted look on his face that Todd did. I don't know why I did it. Don't be pissed," Jane said.

"Strangely, I'm not angry Jane. I definitely am not jealous of the hot torrid affair between you Gabriel. He's not your type,"

"Funny," Jane smirked "I kind of feel sorry for the guy."

"I don't," Maura smiled. "I'm just glad this is over, for now at least."

"Maura how would you feel about applying for our marriage license tomorrow," Jane shrugged?

"Jane they're only valid for 60 days and neither of us have told our family or friends that we're even engaged," Maura winced "You expect a wedding in less than two months?"

"After this, I would like to be married in two months living in the same house. God knows I can't sleep in my apartment after tonight."

"Can I think about it?"


	7. Chapter 7 Pinky and the Brain

**A/N: Consider this Christmas Eve children because the next installment is well… what we've been waiting for. Thank You for the reviews and those who have entertained my rants. Spoilers for "The Beast in Me" which is my favorite episode because it is dripping with Rizzles goodness. Enjoy!**

Jane woke up with a post-it attached to her forehead, in an empty bed. The shots of grappa definitely had taken their toll but she felt more exhausted than hungover. Jane stumbled to the kitchen and found her little brother alternating gulps of coffee and Pedialyte.

"That bad," Jane shrugged "Set me up with those bad boys" She pointed at an empty coffee mug and an unopened bottle of the children's drink.

"Janie, you have a note stuck to your face," Frankie smirked as he poured the drinks for his sister.

"Lunch at the courthouse, love Maur," Jane read. A smile instant spread across her face.

"I didn't know Maura had to testify today," Frankie shrugged.

"She doesn't," Jane beamed.

"Then why are you two having lunch at the courthouse," Frankie quizzed? "Oh I get it that's a codeword for doing the mattress mambo."

"Language, Franco. Maura and I haven't quite rounded all the bases," she bashed.

"What? You have reaffirmed my belief in the holy trinity. There has to be a God because that use to be a first date requirement. You were the Queen of one hitter quitters out the door before the condom comes off. Now you're telling Franco Giancomo Alessandro Rizzoli, Jr. that you haven't sampled Dr. Isles. First, she's gorgeous, a perfect ten with a body that could make grown men weep. She loves you and you can trust her. Definitely no trips to the clinic. If that was my girlfriend we would be halfway through the Karma Sutra finished with tantric sex."

"If that was your fiancée," Jane corrected "This is why I didn't tell you about our abstinence program."

"No way, Janie," Frankie exclaimed "When did you propose and why were you too cheap for a ring? I know you have the money, you've been mimicking Maura's investments for years."

"Why do you think it was me that proposed," Jane questioned?

"Aren't you the guy," Frankie quizzed. His response sent Jane into uncontrollable laughter coffee spilled down her shirt.

"I proposed after the game," Jane coughed as she tried to subside her laughter "And I bought her a rock 2.5 karats, three times the size of the diamond in Ma's wedding band."

"Whipped without even a test drive," Frankie shook his head.

"Frankie nobody test drive's Rolls Royce. It's hand crafted, limited production, and unique. It shows status because only a few can posses one. A most importantly it's beauty and manufacturing never grows old just simply becomes vintage. If you would stop trying to get free rides in Toyotas and Hondas you might understand what I saying," Jane smirked.

"So Lola was a Rav 4," Frankie shrugged.

"Frank.," Jane started.

"No I get it Jane," he interrupted "Plus she wasn't that great of a cook and Ma would've hated her," Frankie winced.

"You know I'm here if you want talk," Jane smiled as she playfully hit her brother's arm.

"Naw, I'm saving it all for Dr. Bannerman," Frankie said "In fact I better run, if I'm going to make his 9:00 appointment at the precinct."

"Yea me too. Crowe and Klein are out so I'm still on call," Jane scoffed. "Hey and don't tell Ma and Pop about the engagement."

"No problem. I know you're trying to prolong the peace before Ma starts nagging you about wedding shit."

"Exactly," she laughed.

Maura fixed the collar on Jane's brown blazer. She released those unruly coffee curls from the ponytail and ran her hands through them. Instantly, Jane and Maura teleported to never never land. They weren't a couple leaving a evidence bay containing a crime scene but one that headed to apply for a marriage license.

Jane opened the door for Maura to her cruiser while she wore the proudest grin. Maura face bore the same silly smile. The ME put on her engagement ring, then laced her finger with the detective's. It was a beautiful day, spring had finally made its permanent presence. And the past days events seemed like a faded memory.

"I love you," Jane smiled before she kissed Maura's cheek at a stoplight.

"I love you, more," Maura grinned.

"You probably do baby cakes," Jane joked "Don't hit me with the ring."

"Funny. I ran into Jorge this morning at yoga. He said "Congratulations"," Maura said.

"Why," Jane asked?

"He saw my engagement ring. I've had for almost two weeks; I've only been able to consistently wear it in Pennsylvania."

"You didn't tell me he thought we were, ya know an us," Jane stated.

"Jane please, it would take an hours to list all the people that thought we were a couple," Maura laughed.

"Naw, like who beside the gay couple at Taste of the Nation, my family, Frost, and Korsak," Jane said.

"Cavanaugh, Murray, the entire staff of the Dirty Robber, the yoga class, Brock, the staff of the café downstairs, Caroline at Whole Foods…," Maura trailed on.

"Wait Caroline at Whole Foods thought we were a couple," Jane quizzed.

"Everyone knows grocery shopping for you is mainly stopping by 7/11 for milk, beer and Lucky Charms. And we've only been there together a few times but you must have made an impression. It had to be at least six months ago, since you made that Moroccan dish."

"Yeah she help me with selecting the lamb, fish and offered some pairing recipes. I mean she was super nice. Why would she…umm I do ramble about you a lot."

"Don't worry, I do the same thing about you. The next time I went in there, she asked "how was the anniversary dinner with Jane, she was so worried?" I replied "oh it was just dinner; not our anniversary but it was great." They both began to laugh hysterically, so hard that tears streamed down their cheeks.

"For an ME and a detective, I swear we had to be the two most oblivious people. I mean first class idiots, what I thought I was hiding so well was actually on display for entire world to see. Do you feel like we're rushing?"

"No," Maura smiled thumbing Jane's scar.

"Me either, I hear stories like this it just confirms our actions. I'm so lucky, I get to marry my best friend."

"Brock kissed me this morning," Maura blurted "We don't have secrets but I wasn't sure when was the best time to bring it up."

"Did you kiss him back," Jane grimaced.

"No, I never had a Todd Cantone," Maura shrugged.

"Are you starting to feel some kind of way about Dean?"

"Why didn't you tell him you were engaged?"

"I didn't want him spreading it around the precinct. If he felt hurt, he may be vindictive and we hadn't told anybody. I sure as hell didn't want our happy news, spread by anyone other than us, definitely not by an angry Dean," Jane exhaled. "We good ,because I put the ring on your finger and slaved in a hot kitchen trying to make a decent kebab for you. I never want you to question this, us."

"I'm sorry Jane. I was fine until Brock kissed and when I couldn't return his affection; I wondered how you could return Dean's."

"I didn't return his affection, it was a pity kiss. Don't be sorry, I realize it was inappropriate and inconsiderate but I hoped you would understand."

"I do," Maura smiled. "We better make this quick we still have a John Doe with an ice pick lodged in his skull."

"A brother," Maura thought as Jane rubbed soothing circles on her back. The park was crowded for weekday early afternoon. If life were different she would have had her own Frankie, instead he laid on her slab. Life hadn't been completely unfair, she was wealthy, educated but more importantly loved. Still it wouldn't been nice to have a brother to walk her down the aisle.

Lately Jane believed there were only two constants in her life, shit and fans. Over the last week they'd been getting to know each other. "Fuck," she spat as tried to will herself not to cry. So they were even, the object of infatuation for a serial killer was marrying the daughter of an underground mob boss. "Shit," she mumbled as she paced the bullpen. Where the fuck was Peter Pan and Tink when you need them? What if Maura never comes back? What if they find her in a back alley with a ice pick in her head?

The detective vomited in her waste basket which startled Korsak and Frost.

"Be careful what you wish for," the antique mantra raced in the ME mind. She had waited most of her life to meet her birthparents; only to be deflated that she'd come from criminal stock. Flexi cuffs bound her hands, as her three hundred dollar slacks chafed against the rugged floor of the cargo van. As a child she dreamed the meeting of her birth parents would be serendipitous filled with apologies and regret. The scenarios always ended with a promise to build a close relationship, they'd all longed for. "A dream deferred," she scoffed as they opened the vans doors. This was her chance to ask all the questions she'd contemplated and anguished over for the last 30 years but most of them had evaded her.

_Anything you want I can get it…_ Jane stated as she braced for the fight. _Maura, can you get to my apartment_, Jane exhaled relieved. "Thank You, God," she screamed in the elevator those restrained tears overflowed from her eyes. She immediately started on the fifty _Hail Marys _she promised if Maura was returned to her alive.

A beer, Lucky Charms, and a busted water mane; never never land seemed within reach by the minute. Maura loved hanging out with the Rizzolis, she was overjoyed that she was soon to be one. She couldn't wait till she and Jane's children would tell embarrassing but endearing anecdotes about their parental mishaps. Jane rested in the fact Maura was alive, in arms reach, and smiling. The phone rang from Jane's hip and the couple crashed back to reality.

_Give it to me I'll take it to the crime lab, maybe they can track something…_Jane deadpanned. She knew Maura was exhausted but so tired she believed that bullshit. Korsak, Frost, and Jane stared at the small pre-paid phone as they all internally debated what to do.

"I promised, I wouldn't call," Jane exhaled.

"Yeah but I didn't," Frost said.

"Neither did I," Korsak followed.

"Let us take it to the crime lab, maybe they can track something," Frost smirked.

"Yeah, we'll be back I know a guy," Korsak shrugged.

"Combo, Rizzoli, combo," Frost yelled as the seasoned detective and the rookie walked down the hall.

Maura knew they lied as she stared at her colleagues, her friends, her family. _You do what you have to do to protect family Korsak's words still resonated in her soul. It was not long after dawn and the ME found herself in yesterday's wrinkled clothes at a bar with her family. Life had suddenly settled and her biggest concern had become whether the faucet at the robber would work. Maura clutched Jane's arm in anticipation and Jane covered her hand with her own. "Yes," they both shouted with such enthusiasm you would believe that was the biggest conundrum of the day._

_They picked up their license from the county clerk's office and headed back to Jane's for more beer and cereal. Physically and emotionally exhausted the couple struggled up the stairs._

"_Shower," Jane shrugged as she rubbed Jo's stomach._

"_You want to do it," Maura smiled half-cocked_

"_No, I'm so tired I think I might need your help," Jane deadpanned._

_After a quick, unromantic shower Jane grabbed two beers and two bowls of cereal. They never did make it off the couch until the next morning, when Maura awoke to that famous alarm clock, Jo._

"_Jane," Maura said hoarsely "It's morning we have to take Jo out."_

"_Morning," Jane grimaced "Maur it's not morning we just fell asleep. It's still dark outside."_

"_That's because your eyes are closed Sherlock," Maura smiled as she kissed each of Jane's eyelids_

"_Umm, now I can see," Jane replied._

"_I'm so grateful, we're off for the next few days," Maura exhaled._

"_Yea my birthday is only five days away. So Brain what do you want to do tonight?"_

"_What? Please quit the nicknames."_

"_No it's from a show. I say "So Brain what do you want to do tonight?" And you're suppose to reply "The same thing we do every night Pinky, try to take over the world" It's from a cartoon called Pinky and the Brain about two lab mice."_

"_Oh," Maura surmised as she cocked her head to one side._

"_So Brain what do you want to do tonight?"_

"_Get married."_


	8. Chapter 8 I do

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful comments throughout this story. It's been fun writing. Enjoy the wedding folks.**

From the moment Jane said yes, her mind wandered like a pubescent 18 year old boy. All she thought about Maura's bare flesh beneath her, in her, around her…the prepositions continued. Yes Jane was getting married but she'd never dreamed of this day like most women had done, since their Barbie days. In fact Jane hated Barbies, which soaked this entire situation in complete irony because she was marrying one. Maura was so perfect you would have thought she was manufactured by Mattel with her perfectly coifed hair, endless wardrobe, dream house, and sports car.

"Jane," Maura snapped disturbing the detective's day dream. "The boys are here." Jane hadn't noticed her brother and Frost seated across the table. Mike's City Diner was packed and Jane mind trailed off in the hypnotizing hum of chatter and the clink of forks against plates

"Mike's City Diner pancakes almost makes up for the fact you woke us up this morning," Frankie chided. He looked as though he had just rolled out of bed with a wrinkled Bruins t-shirt and sweats.

Frost didn't look much better "Almost" he reiterated "Our first day off in what feels like forever and you have a brother up before nine. Are we at least aloud to ask why?" Frost took a sip of coffee.

"Really, Janie what was so important," Frankie sighed signaling the waitress.

"Just shut it, Tweedle Dum," Jane scoffed.

"Barry, Frankie we actually appreciate you coming on your first day off. It has been a very taxing eight days for all of us," Maura cooed.

"Whatever, Maur don't baby, Tweedle Dum and Dee. I never thought I would be calling in the game night favor so soon but."

"You're not asking us for sperm are you," Frankie interrupted?

"Really, Frankie I don't even know how to respond to that fucking display of idiocy. Maura and I are getting married," Jane scoffed

"Mazel Tov," Frost smiled.

"I know,' Frankie chided "You told me a few days ago."

"No, we're getting married today," Jane deadpanned.

"Today like today today," Frost shrugged.

"Yes," Maura gushed "Barry would you like to be my maid of honor?"

"Today," Frost stunned "Yea sure Maura. Do I at least have time for a haircut?"

"Of course," Maura smiled.

"Ma, is going to do a shit flip when she hears this," Frankie laughed.

"Ma's not going to know, Frankie. We are going to tell her and dad that Maura invited us to dinner in the Vineyard. That's it Franco," Jane ordered.

"Eat up boys, we have a nine-thirty appointment at Ralph Lauren," Maura smiled.

Maura had never been spontaneous. In fact, her over analytical nature made her a devout planner. Her response to Jane's question stunned her as much as it had surprised Jane. Nonetheless there she was in a fitting room watching Jane get the crème suit she selected pinned. Maura had always wanted an intimate wedding something by the sea with purple orchids. When she was engaged to Garret there was a three hundred guest debacle planned. Their mothers had completely usurped any authority they had over the occasion and arranged the day themselves.

"Maur, I swear if Eric keeps refilling my champagne glass, I will not be able to walk out of here. Ralph Lauren sure beats buying a suit from the Banana Republic. Why didn't you tell me he worked here?" Jane laughed although she was stiff from holding her arm out so long.

"I didn't know, he was working for Bergdorf's at Taste of the Nation," Maura shrugged. "Two inches off the hem, the jacket maybe a centimeter off of the cuff but the suit looks great." she said to the tailor.

"Maura sweetie," Eric cooed "Please you must supervise your children."

"The boys giving you grief," Maura laughed.

"Grief is not the word," Eric spat.

"Maur, he tried to touch my balls," Frankie shouted as he pointed at the Filipino tailor.

"I try to explain to him that the guy was trying to measure his thigh," Frost laughed. "I think Eric made Frankie, Jr. here a little uncomfortable which made him a little skiddish with Jean over there. Then again you did give him the eye when he offered you the glass of champagne"

"Hey my sister is gay. I have no problem with the gays. I just don't want them near the fellas," Frankie spat.

"Really Frost shame on you for encouraging him. Frankie, I thought you were comfortable in your sexuality. Men who exhibit blatant homophobic behavior often have struggle within homosexual desire themselves," Maura chided.

"Hey I love pussy," Frankie coughed.

"Language," Maura snapped "Can you curtail your childishness until after the ceremony. Sometimes I swear you guys are a bunch of teenage frat boys."

"I am a frat boy Alpha Phi Alpha," Frost chuckled

"Semantics," Maura steamed "You're not suppose to anger a bride on her wedding day."

"Best behavior, scout's honor," Frankie waved.

"Yea scout's honor," Frost second.

"By the way you two look amazing in your suits. I would say that Dum and Dee you clean up pretty well," Maura smiled.

By three Frost and Maura boarded the port authority ferry. The pair had driven ahead of Rizzolis and Korsak to supervise Maura's arrangements. The blond ME had spent most of her morning on the phone calling a florist, a bakery, a band and most importantly the caretaker of her parents' Vineyard home, Margaret. Not to mentioned the Isles' event planner Scott Garrison. After the car was loaded, Frost and Maura headed for the ship's bar. He placed two glasses of Riesling on the table.

"Cheers," Frost smiled "To Mac and Cheese."

"To Mac and Cheese," Maura chuckled.

"Frosty B do you believe in fate," Maura exhaled.

"I wouldn't be a good Baptist if I didn't believe in divine intervention and manifest destiny. So yes," He smiled.

"It's weird. I keep anticipating the overwhelming sensation of panic and anxiety. I'm uncharacteristically calm and easy. Jane proposed the night of the game but in the most awkward but romantic way. She put the ring in that dingy Sox sweater, I've been trying to throw away for years. There was no knee, no fancy dinner, or display in front of our friends and family but it was us. I don't know, it's hard to explain but it was perfect," Maura chuckled.

"No I get it. The thing I admire most about your relationship is how you compliment each other. I hate when couples say shit like "you complete me". I never realized I wasn't whole. I mean that is why I call you guys mac and cheese. Think about it macaroni can have a sufficient life without cheese and cheese would still be okay without macaroni. But they are truly the greatest when my grandmamma but those two together."

"How uniquely philosophical," Maura shrugged "When did you become a relationship guru?"

"You can credit my three older sisters."

"You know what's really odd too? The first week we were engaged I was between Pittsburgh and Philadelphia. Well in my downtime I love to frequent this high end consignment shop in Center City. I mean they have 1950's Chanel, 1970 Valentino the list can go. So I'm browsing and this old lady comes in with all these garment bags. In her heap is my dress, a 1955 Herbert Levy strapless dress. I guess riding off a good luck I find Jane's wedding band. I don't know," Maura gushed "For the first time everything feels right."

"Ma hurry up," Frankie yelled "We have a five o' clock ferry."

"I don't know why you're rushing me, Jane isn't even here and your not dressed," Angela chided.

"Jane just pulled up. And Jane and I are changing at Maura's house because of time," Frankie spat.

"Time," Frank whispered "Come here Junior." Frank pulled his youngest son out on the porch.

"Time my ass Frankie, what really going on? I mean Jane never insist I wear a suit anywhere."

"They're getting married," Frankie shrugged.

"Who," Frank quizzed

"Jane and Maura," Frankie laughed.

"Noooo, your mother is going to be pissed. I suppose it is the safest way to get married. Those girls seem to attract the scum of the earth."

"Yea this and last week have been pretty hard."

"Jane," Frank called as his daughter sauntered up the drive. "We need to talk."

"Frankie told you," Jane sighed "He has never been able to keep a secret. Does Ma know," Jane cringed.

"No, she isn't out here choking you is she? I must admit I'm a little hurt by the eloping. I've always wanted for you the big Italian wedding. The one that your mother and I couldn't afford," Frank sighed. "But you always had a way of doing things differently."

"I'm sorry Pop. I promise I didn't know this was happening until 7:30 this morning. After Hoyt and Doyle, it seemed right. It's crazy because I bought Maura's engagement the night of our first date, at least technically our first date. I know that you think Maura and I have been dating forever but it's actually been three weeks. If you don't count the year of denial."

"Really, Janie. You sure you're not moving to fast. You know I married your mother right out of high school after six months of dating.

"Dad I'm thirty. I've known Maura for years and I love her. I know that sounds cliché but I do. It is more than that she learned to make gnocchi, watches Celtics and Sox games, and she stocks my favorite beer even though she hates beer, sports, and gnocchi. She's the first person I can be me around, whatever me is. It's always been that way. Ma wanted someone to take care of me, well Maura is great and efficient at that."

"Well Janie I guess it's time for the speech," Frank coughed.

"What speech?"

"The one I prepared for Frankie and Tommy on their wedding night. So you've become a man now," Frank started "Lesbian, woman, whatever… Look you're taking on a wife and being a husband, wife or whatever is a bigger responsibility than taking out the garbage. Women are complicated creatures. You have to listen when it's important and ignore them when it's not. Because they nag and never shut up. If you do pretty well in the bedroom you."

"Hey Pop," Jane interjected "I appreciate what you're trying to do but we can't be late for the ship. Later when I'm shitfaced you can totally finish this speech."

The Isles' vineyard home was a beautiful 1920's Victorian, passed down through four generations. Margaret met Maura and Frost in the drive. She was an older woman in her mid-sixties and her family had worked for the Isles since she could remember.

"Maura," Margret exclaimed "I haven't seen you in years. Not since you became the chief medical examiner in Boston. I was ecstatic but surprise when you called this morning. You know Caitlin is home from Paris."

"Really, that's wonderful. We must catch up. I guess I should fill you in. I'm getting married today," Maura gushed.

"I figured that when Scott Garrison started decorating at nine this morning something spectacular was happening."

"Is Scott here," Maura asked?

"No, he went to the bakery," Margaret replied "This isn't the fella you'll be sharing your vows with he's looks awful young and dark."

"No, I'm the maid of honor, Detective Bernard Frost" Frost smiled as he extended his hand. "I like her," Frost shrugged.

"Margaret that was completely uncalled for and will not be tolerated tonight. I know what my grandparents beliefs were but we do not share the same idealism."

"Hey I was just joking with the fellow. I voted for Obama although now I think he's rubbish."

Frost could hear the Rizzolis arguing in the drive from his guestroom. He and Maura bumped into each other in the hallway but he waved her off and decided to diffuse the situation himself. "I'm you made of honor." Frost shrugged "Finish getting your hair done, I got this" He smiled.

"Barry," Angela exclaimed "Can you tell me what's going on; my blockheaded children won't spill the beans."

"Hello Mrs. Rizzoli, Mr. Frank," Frost beamed "I would love to tell you but Maura has made this day a great mystery for all of us. In fact she has arranged for a romantic carriage ride for you and Mr. Frank. That's it waiting right there. He pointed to the large black carriage at the end of the drive."

"Oh, that's so sweet," Angela cooed "I just need to use the bathroom."

"Angela you went on the ship, you're trying to pry. I want to see Nantucket from the back of the horse," Frank smiled.

"Martha's Vineyard," Jane corrected.

"Yea, whatever Angie let's go."

As soon at the older Rizzoli's were out of hearing distance. Frost smiled "Patron"

"You read my mind," Jane laughed.

"Hey I brought some of Uncle Paulie's grappa," Frankie chuckled.

"No way in hell I'm ever drinking that shit again. I never rode the porcelain bus for so long in my life. I definitely draw the line when I wake up on the bathroom floor," Frost chided.

"More for me," Frankie shrugged.

"Not till after the ceremony," Jane ordered "Let's keep our drunken mishaps to a minimum. Well the hell is Korsak. I swore I saw him board, when we did."

"I talk to him, he's on his way," Frost smiled " We have approximately an hour to get dressed before this all go's down."

After a couple a shots, in the Isles massive kitchen Scott Garrison appeared. He was a plump fair skin man with thinning blond hair and a warm smile.

"Frankie and Jane I presume," Scott smiled. "I'm Scott Garrison the coordinator for this evening. It is time for marching hours as the ceremony will begin during sunset. Barry I've already talk to you so start getting dressed." Frost ran up the stairs with his suit in hand.

"Hi, I'm Jane," the detective smiled.

"And I'm Frankie," the cop chuckled.

"Now that we've been properly introduced. Jane you have hair and makeup in five minutes. Maura is in the room at the end of the hall to left. Please don't go in there as you don't want bad luck and a bitter divorce. I will take you to your room for hair and make-up. Well chop, chop Rizzoli we don't have all day.

When the photographer stepped out of the room after taking Maura's pre-wedding photos, Frost stepped in with a box. Maura was stunning the Levy dress hugged all her curves, her hair was elegantly pinned with a hair piece veil. Frost stood in the doorway in awe.

"Maura you look absolutely gorgeous," He smiled.

"Thank you," Maura blushed "You look handsome yourself Barry. What's in the box?"

"Oh," He grinned as he forgotten why he was there. "First Jane wants you to sign this. He pulled out several sheets of paper."

"Jane wants me to sign a pre-nup," Maura quizzed as stared at the stacks of paper.

"Yea and I hear Scott is a notary so sign away," Frost laughed.

"I'm not signing a pre-nup," Maura shook her head.

"Please it's important to Jane. She wants you to know that she's marrying you for love," Frost whined.

"I know that, a pre-nup is unnecessary," Maura stated.

"Well Jane was kind of shaken by the Gaynor-Randle case this morning. It's important. It says that in the event of your divorce Jane gets nothing. In the event of your death all your wealth with the excluding what you acquire as a couple with become the Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli endowment. A scholarship to give women an opportunity to study forensic science."

"Awww, I'm going to start crying and I haven't even seen Jane," Maura said as she fanned her eyes.

"Ok. Something borrowed, something blue, something old, something new, a sixpence in your shoe," Frost recited "Something borrowed and blue, my Howard University class ring." He slid the ring on Maura's thumb. "Something old, my grandmother's wedding broach. It brought her fifty-five years of a good marriage." He pinned the small broach on Maura's bodice. "Something new," He opened the box to reveal a pair of Chanel heels that perfectly matched her dress.

"Barry, you didn't; that style wasn't suppose to be on display until next week," Maura gushed.

"I know a girl at Saks who likes the way I beat it down," He grinned devilishly.

"You physically abuse a woman," Maura quizzed.

"No of course not, "beat it down" is a euphemism for sex," Barry laughed.

"Janie," Frankie knocked on the door. "Open," the brunette detective yelled. When Frankie saw his older sister, his jaw dropped. Her hair was slicked back into a intricate bun, her make-up was flawlessly done, and although she wore a suit it still hung femininely

"Janie you are a knock out even if you are the guy," Frankie grinned.

"I'm not the guy, no one's the guy Frankie. This is why we are lesbians. Anyway, are you here for sibling photos that fucking Scott and photographer have been bugging me for the past ten minutes," Jane scoffed.

"Yea but there are a few thing I want to give to you before you know walk down the aisle," Frankie smiled.

"Like what," Jane quizzed.

"Something borrowed, something blue.. You know the saying. Ok. Something borrowed "My dog tags from the Navy" He slipped the cold chains around his sisters slender neck. Something new and blue, cufflinks for those button less shirts Maura bought us. And lastly something old Grandma's pearl earrings and necklace. Pop told me she wanted you to wear them on your wedding day."

"Thank-you Frankie," Jane exhaled as she kissed her brother's forehead.

Scott Garrison was worth is weight in gold. By the time the older Rizzolis returned everything was in place. The sky was painted in pastels blues, yellow, oranges and purples. Beautiful white lights and candles surrounded the Isles' massive deck and gazebo. A string section were already playing classical music under the gazebo, when Scott ushered the couple to the deck.

"This is nice but are we the only ones here," Angela shrugged?

"No," Scott smiled. "Mr. Rizzoli a word."

Frank followed Scott into the house and saw his daughter standing in her crème suit on the steps. Although once he imagined her in long white flowing dress on this day, the suit seemed more appropriate.

"Ready to go daddy," Jane smiled "We don't have much time before Ma ventures into the house."

"Of course sweetheart," the plumber extended his arm.

Angela felt a little stupid as she stood by her lonesome with a glass a wine until she saw Frank, Jane and the photographer. She dropped her glass in disbelief but Frank and Jane kept walking towards the gazebo. One of violinist stood up as soon as the father and daughter duo reached the wooden structure. Next Frost and Frankie walked out arm in arm which executed their first of many childish antics planned for the evening. Lastly, the seasoned detective Korsak and the Queen of the Dead. The promenaded to Vivaldi's La Primavera.

The handful of people gathered around the beautiful structure as dusk fell on the small island. Jane and Maura took each other's hand they both wore a childish grin.

"We are here to witness the union Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles. These brave souls have found it in their heart to make an eternal commitment. They have chosen to love, honor, cherish, and respect each other for the rest of their days upon this Earth. What are you witnessing today is the first chapter in a long and wondrous story," the violinist said. "You've prepared vows."

"Maura," Jane cracked as she fought tears "Today I marry my best friend. I promise to be all that you need and to never come up short. I promise to love you with all of me. I promise to watch my language and the empty calories. But most of all I promise to always be your best friend."

"Jane," Maura cried "Today I marry my best friend. I promise to love you like you have never been loved. I promise to hold you like you've never been held. I promise to always be in your corner and have your back. But most of all I promise to always be your best friend."

"The rings," the violinist asked. "Jane say with this ring I thee wed."

"Maura with this ring, I thee wed," Jane smiled pushing the simple platinum band on top of the engagement ring.

"Jane with this ring, I thee wed," Maura cheesed she slipped the black and white diamond band on the detective's finger.

"With the power invested in me by the great state of Massachusetts. You may kiss the bride," the violinist exclaimed.

Jane forgot where she was momentarily and placed one those 56 rule breaking kisses on Maura. One with warm tongues and biting lips.

"That's the type of wedding I love quick and dirty," Korsak smiled.

"Yep, me too," Jane grinned "Let's eat"

**Long update i know. Calm down i wrote smut it's called Hype's End. Enjoy**


End file.
